Finally Dawn
by 7RedCards
Summary: It's finally dawn, and everyone begins to face life after that night...with or without the ones they love the most. A oneshot collection revolving around the couples in Until Dawn! Rated M for occasional gore and language.
1. Chapter 1: How? (ChrisAshley)

**Hey guys! This is a oneshot collection featuring the couples in Until Dawn! Happy or sad, I hope you enjoy them! Let's start with my favorite couple... Chris and Ashley! Enjoy~!**

The second the detectives told her she could go, Ashley made a mad dash towards the entrance, hoping to see Chris there. Everything had passed in a blur from the second they had been saved up until they got to the police station. It had been HELL recounting every detail she could remember from what had happened the previous night. Luckily, all of them had made it out...except for Josh. He's still missing.

"Chris?!" Ashley calls, running outside to the parking lot. She's the only one outside. She looks back just as Chris opens the doors. They stare each other down for several seconds. Then tears start to stream down her face. she runs over and hugs him tightly, breaking down and sobbing into his shoulder. Chris hugs her back, tears in his eyes too.

"It's okay, Ash..." He whispers. "It's okay..." She nods and looks at the doors as they open again. Sam, Mike, Jess, Em, Matt...Sam is the first to join the hug. Within seconds, they're all in a group hug. None of them are speaking, but Ashley definitely wasn't the only one crying. But everything would be okay now...they all made it.

/two hours later/

"Thanks for coming over..." Ashley says as Chris sits down on her couch. He smiles.

"No problem Ash. Is everything okay?" He asks. Ashley takes a deep breath.

"Uh...do you want something to drink?" She offers nervously, mentally cursing herself for not being direct. But after everything she'd been through, doesn't she have the right to be jittery? Every time she's in a dark room, she thinks for a second that she's back in those Godforsaken mines.

"No, it's fine." Chris replies. Ashley nods and sits beside him. "So, what did you need?"

"When Josh gave you the gun...and told you to shoot me or shoot yourself...how did you choose?" She asks, looking away from him. "I BEGGED you to shoot me. But...but you didn't. Why?" Chris doesn't answer for a few seconds. Ashley starts to bite her fingernails until Chris finally says something.

"Because if only one of us could've made it out of that...I wanted it to be you..." He says. She looks at him.

"But WHY did you want me to make it out of that?! I BEGGED you to shoot me, so why didn't you?!" Chris's face doesn't change.

"If it meant keeping you safe and alive, I was willing to do it."

"Why...?" Ashley asks again, confused. What did Chris mean by that? Her thoughts are silenced as his lips meet hers. Within seconds, she closes her eyes and melts into the kiss. Too soon, the kiss ends. Ashley opens her eyes and looks at Chris.

"Every day, you're the first person that I want to talk to. Whenever you call me, it makes my day better no mater how bad it had been. When we're together, I feel like I can do anything as long as you're by my side. All I ever want to do is be with you." He tells her, then smiles. "I love you, Ash..." Then he kisses her again. And at that point, Ashley isn't afraid anymore. She's not afraid to face life after what had happened. She has all of her friends...and the person she loves the most in the entire world.

"I love you too..." She whispers when they end the kiss again. "More than anything..."

 **I think that's a good place to end it! I hope you enjoyed it guys~! Next up is a sad oneshot with Matt and Emily!**


	2. Chapter 2: Abandoned (MattEmily)

**Hey everyone! After only one chapter I've gotten a lot of praise, so here's a chapter featuring Matt and Emily!**

 **This is if Matt was killed after the tower falls, and he jumped to safety instead of helping Em.**

Emily walks outside and sees that her mom's car isn't there.

"Dammit Mom..." She mutters. "Of all of the times you could be late..." She glares up at the gray sky as rain begins to drip onto her face. "Terrific..." A car slowly drives by her and stops.

"You need a ride...?" Sam asks, sticking her head out. Emily notices (offhandedly) that most of Sam's bun has gone undone, and there are dark circles under her eyes. Then again, who is Em to judge? She probably doesn't look any better.

"Uh...yeah, sure." Emily replies, getting in and trying to relax into the warm car seat.

Easier said than done. All of her muscles are still tensed, and she can't keep her eyes shut for longer than a few seconds.

"You too?" Sam asks softly. Emily nods slowly.

"God, I am gonna need SO much therapy..." She whispers. Sam sighs in agreement.

"I told them to go down into the mines. Hopefully the Washington's will abandon the property when they find out what's down there." Em looks over at Sam, who seems just as on edge as her. If not more.

"You'd think they would've after what happened to Hannah and Beth..." Emily says, looking out the window. It's raining hard now. But, thank God above, it isn't snowing.

"You know what...?" Sam asks. Emily looks back over at her.

"If you're thinking what I am, then I already know what it is." She replies. "I NEVER wanna see snow again in my life."

"You know me well." Sam replies in an (awful) attempt at a joking tone. But her hoarse voice and her bloodstained clothes will kill even the world's funniest joke. "So, have they found Matt?" Emily's already sour mood worsens.

"I fucking hope NOT." She replies bitterly. Sam's eyebrows raise, and her eyes flick over towards her friend.

"What? Why?" She asks, feeling both defensive for Matt and curious about Emily's motives.

"When the tower fell, I was hanging on by one hand and BEGGING for his help. And you know what he did?" Emily glares witheringly at the road. "He started talking about how he caught me and Mike hugging!"

"Wait, are you SERIOUS?!" Sam asks. "You were THAT close to death, and he picked that time to pull something like that?!"

"I know, right?! Then the prick jumped to the other side and LEFT me there!" Emily's surprised to feel tears streaming down her face. "He's my boyfriend and he KNOWS that I love him and he just fucking ABANDONED me!" Sam parks the car, and Emily notes that it isn't her house.

"Hey." Sam says seriously, gripping Emily's arm. "I know you're upset and angry and confused, but if I know Mike, there is NO WAY he wasn't worried about you. He loves you." Em starts crying harder, hugging Sam tightly.

"I love him so much...!" She sobs. "I want him to be okay...!" Sam nods and sighs.

"I know, Em..." She whispers. "I know you do..."

 **A little short, but satisfying! I hope I portrayed Emily and Sam alright (or at least didn't make them COMPLETELY ooc) and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Never Again (MattEmily)

**It's been too long...**

 **Anyway, this is based around if Matt DIDN'T try to save Emily and jumped to safety, and then they both survived.**

 **By the way, I looked it up, and there's no way for Matt to die in chapter 9 without Jess either already being dead, or without getting her killed. And if he jumps to safety, I don't think he gets attacked by the Wendigo. So...oops? XD**

 **I hope y'all like it!**

Ashley can tell you one thing about Emily: her slaps _hurt._ Matt hadn't seen Emily slap Ashley, but he had seen her slap a few girls that she caught flirting with him. But he'd never seen Emily punch somebody. Of course, he hadn't really expected for him to be the intended target. With a blast of pain and a loud crack from his nose, he hits the pavement hard.

"YOU _BASTARD_!" Emily screams, blood staining her knuckles. Chris and Mike hold her back as she thrashes around. "LET ME GO! I'M GONNA KILL THIS SON OF A BITCH!"

"Agh..." Matt groans as Sam helps him up. He touches his nose and flinches. It's probably broken. "What's your prob-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM'?! YOU LEFT ME TO FUCKING _DIE_ THERE!" Emily shrieks. Matt glares.

"Well _maybe_ you should've-"

"HEY!" Sam yells above them. Everyone goes quiet. Sam looks at them both. "I did _not_ go through a night of _Hell_ just to see you two scream at each other! Get a Goddamn _grip_! You two should be glad that you're _alive,_ that all of us are _okay_ , and instead...!" She trails off, anger almost radiating from her. Nobody speaks for a solid five minutes. Hesitantly, Mike and Chris release Emily. She doesn't move, but her eyes are focused on Matt with more hatred than any of them could've imagined possible.

"I never want to see you again." She says quietly, her voice strained. "If I even hear your _voice,_ I will fucking _kill you._ " She turns and walks to her car. Everyone watches as she starts it and drives away.

"Hey Matt." Mike says, walking over to him. "I'm headed to Jess's house. Wanna come with us? We'll fix your nose up for you." Jess pulls a few tissues from her pocket and hands them to Matt. They're a little dirty (and one has a stain of red liquid that Matt doesn't comment on), but useable. He nods as a thanks and presses the tissues against his nose, then follows the other two to their cars. Sam, Ashley, and Chris stand in silence for a few seconds before leaving as well.

...

Emily makes sure that they can't see her before she lets the tears fall. She grips the steering wheel so hard her knuckles turn white, and she can barely see well enough to drive. She sobs, salty tears streaming down her cheeks as she presses harder on the gas pedal. When she finally gets home, she barely acknowledges her parents as they hug her. She hardly notices them asking her a lot of questions. And she wakes up in the morning not remembering that they had to give her the teddy bear she slept with when she was younger because she asked them to.

...

Matt gets into the car with Matt, and they follow Jessica's car towards her house. The silence seems to stretch on for a long time before Mike finally breaks it. But his question surprises Matt.

"So, did you ever find Em's bag?" He looks over at Mike in disbelief. When he sees that the other is serious, he shakes his head.

"We gave up on that after Josh pulled some crazyass pranks on us." He replies. Mike nods, then frowns. His grip on the steering wheel tightens.

"That asshole...I can't believe he thought that what he was doing was _funny._ " He growls. Matt looks at him.

"He couldn't believe we thought that what we did was funny, either." He replies. Mike sighs, but doesn't argue. The drive is silent again until they reach Jessica's house, where her parents are waiting. They almost smother her with hugs, then notice Matt and Mike. Jess's parents take Matt and their daughter to the bathroom to clean and disinfect any wounds that the two have left. After a solid thirty minutes (and Jess arguing with them), they reluctantly leave. Jess relaxes on the couch, and Matt can't help but take in the amount of damage the poor girl had taken. A busted lip, a black eye, several scratches all along her face and arms...she's a mess. When he voices this thought without thinking, the blonde only laughs without conviction.

"A hot mess, but yeah." She jokes. But her smile is weak and her voice cracks at the end of the sentence. Mike sits down next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. She leans her head against his shoulder and closes her eyes. Matt sits down on a recliner and watches them. With a pang of sadness in his heart, he realizes that he and Emily may never be like that again.

 **Alright! I like it! Tell me what you guys wanna read next!**


End file.
